


Allegro Apassionato In D Major

by Eros_Katsudon



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, I Don't Even Know, I regret everything, Please Kill Me, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:06:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9935945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eros_Katsudon/pseuds/Eros_Katsudon
Summary: Idfk some random crack ass bullshit. Appreciate my title tho.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dumbass friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dumbass+friend).



> So basically, when I told my friend I got an ao3 I asked if she had any requests. I guess she was high because this monstrosity was what she wanted.

Yurio looked at the clock in the rink, exasperated. He was waiting until 6, which was when he practiced with Lilia, which he and his friend downstairs were very excited to do. "Yura! Stop zoning out!", Yakov shouted at Yurio, who responded, "Never mind that, old man! I'm out, its time for ballet practice with Lilia!" As Yuri rushed off of the ice to untie his skate laces and run to Lilia's, Yakov was, to say the least, confused. Recently, Yurio had been excited to go to Lilia's, which was extremely out of character for him. 'Whatever', he thought, 'as long as Yura doesn't slack off I don't care. I'm getting too old for this job.'

By the time Yakov had finished his thought, Yurio was already gone. It only took five minutes for him to slam open the door to Lilia's studio. "Ahh!", she exclaimed, "Welcome Yuratchka." Yurio wasted no time in grabbing Lilia by the hip and swooping her into a kiss. He could smell the combination of old spice and Axe body spray that Lilia usually wore, commenting, "You smell amazing as always, babe." Lilia gave Yurio a dab in response, as she began to undress and pull of her Lazy Town™ granny panties. Yurio may have been compared to a cat often, however, he pounced on Lilia like a hungry tiger. The two of them continued until Yurio got bored and had to finish by mastrbating to Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life.

Meanwhile, in Viktor's apartment, Viktor, Yuuri, and Yakov had a golden shower threesome while they skyped Phichit, who was masturbating to shooting star memes and amputee furry porn.

**Author's Note:**

> I regret everything. I'm so sorry.


End file.
